


Blood Is Thicker

by ciaan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Consent Issues, Dreams, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, Gen, M/M, Other, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate dream sequence from episode 5x03. For the Kink Bingo prompt of "bondage (other)." Warning for nonconsensual nonsexual activities and simulated incestuous overtones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Is Thicker

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sansets for audiencing.

Jess is on the ceiling above him, and Sam cries out and reaches for her, before he realizes that no, he's the one on the ceiling. She gives him a bitter smile and sits up and - and he's looking down, out of body, at himself kissing her, until the woman and man glance up at him again and instead it's his mother and father, eyes glowing yellow.

Sam screams and jerks bolt upright out of the covers, damp with sweat.

There's a clattering in the hall and the door flies open. "Sam, are you okay? C’mon, Sammy, we gotta go!"

Dean is standing with his hand on the doorknob and Sam hurries clumsily after his brother, head still muzzy. He gets a few steps away from the bed and runs into something solid. There’s nothing he can see but he can’t go any further. Dean glances down at the floor and Sam follows his gaze to the painted symbol.

It’s a Devil’s Trap. And he can’t get out of it.

"It’s not- Dean! I’m not-" Sam tries to deny it but Dean is walking back toward him looking sad. Dean circles him slowly, their arms brushing together. Sam is still unable to move but Dean can walk around him freely, walk in and out over mere lines drawn on the floor.

Then Dean is in front of him again and he places both his hands on Sam’s chest and shoves back. Sam stumbles a few feet and slams into something hard. The impact rings through his body. Dean is leaning into him with his full weight, stretched up on tiptoes, pressed tight against Sam. He knows without looking that the only thing holding the both of them up is the demon blood in his veins.

"You’re unclean," Dean hisses, his words and breath tickling Sam’s lips. He pulls away and walks to the bed.

Sam follows after, as far as he can go, to where the foot of the bed just reaches into the Devil’s Trap. He grabs the wooden rail there, clutches it tight as Dean climbs up and kneels on the bedspread. "No, Dean, please-"

"You’re my reason, Sam," Dean continues, his voice now low and soft and sweet. "I did all of it for you. I went to hell for you. I made them, my fallen children, twisted and sick so that you could be stronger."

Sam stares in confusion and then horror as huge shadows of wings unfurl on the wall behind Dean. All the light in the room focuses on him, glowing on his face, in his eyes, off his soft white t-shirt.

"Lucifer," Sam says. Lucifer spreads his arms out, preening and grinning with his head tilted. Sam tries to step back but he can’t lift his hands from the bed rail. When he looks down he sees the tiny Devil’s Traps drawn there right under his fingers. Nothing he does loosens his grip.

"Just say yes to me," Lucifer murmurs. "Then you’ll be clean. Together with me you’ll be so much more than you ever could be alone." He advances, walking on his knees slowly as he approaches Sam, Dean’s boots scraping across the bedspread, Dean’s hair spiking up above the familiar face with an unfamiliarly gentle expression on it. "No more sorrow, Sam, no more of this pain. No worries, no burdens. Let me take you and lay it all aside." Lucifer reaches out and wraps his fingers around Sam’s wrists, Dean’s ring and bracelet cool against his skin.

"Never," Sam replies. He recognizes the tone of voice Lucifer is using, has used it himself so many times to seduce and coax and command. It sounds wrong coming from Dean's mouth. It should make him angry and repulsed. But right now he wants it, wants to submit, wants to no longer be responsible for all this. It’s only the guilt that keeps him refusing, because he knows he is responsible for it, would be even more to blame if he gave in again. He doesn’t deserve any surcease.

Callused hands slide up his arms, trace over his muscles as he tries and fails again to pull free of the insubstantial bonds. Sam can clench his hands into fists around the wood but can’t raise them from the symbols on the footer railing of the bed.

"You’ve abandoned me so many times, Sam, denied me over and over. The cock is crowing, will you finally accept me? You are my destiny. I am your only freedom."

He presses his forehead against Sam’s, hands cupping Sam's face and then sliding back, fingers threading through his hair and clasping together, tightening behind his head. Sam closes his eyes to keep from falling into the bright gaze so close to him. Enormous invisible wings wrap around him, soft down against his cheek and harsh brush of pinions on his back, holding him even more in place.

"Please, Sammy. Just let me in." Lucifer's voice writhes through him. Sam's heart and lungs constrict and he can barely force the word out of his throat.

"No."

Lucifer pulls back. Sam slowly opens his eyes as the other gently brushes the hair out of his face and then his fingers slip down Sam's neck and away. His shining visage is sorrowed, his eyes are Dean’s eyes - but not. Rejected, pained, lost, yet still full of love.

Sam wakes up in bed again alone, the room empty and dark.


End file.
